Something Strange
by shells210
Summary: There was something strange about Wally West. Of course, the same could be said about Diana Noble. Perhaps it was because of this that they were so in love, their combined oddities complimented each other. Now all that was left was to tell one another the truth- That he was a superhero and she was a time traveler.
1. Wally

**Based on the JLU cartoon series.**

**I own nothing.**

There was something strange about Wally West.

She had never been able to pin point exactly what it was, and maybe that was because there was something strange about her as well. They had been going out for a total of seven months and around two weeks, give or take a day, and she had noticed a few things about him.

He was always late, no matter what the occasion was, be it a date or a 'make-sure-you're-alive' greet after a gorilla tried to blow up the city he was always at least five minutes late. To make up for it she had started setting the time for their meetings about ten minutes ahead of time without letting Wally know.

He flirted. A lot. At first she had found it amusing, still did most times, but she had finally put her foot down when he had asked her, quite cheesily, to be his girlfriend officially, as if they were still in high school. She had said yes of course, if he promised to stop flirting with other girls. He had agreed, grinning like a red haired puppy.

He lied. She was used to being lied to, or fed half-truths, 'rule number one' after all, but oh she hated it. Hated watching the tell, the twitch in his right cheek, the inability to properly meet her eyes, the smooth, practiced tone of an actor that over took his voice, she hated it all. But she didn't expect him to blurt out all of his secrets to her, god knows she had plenty she hadn't told him. So finally she had made a deal with him. She wouldn't ask invasive questions if he stopped giving her badly thought up excuses as to why his arm was broken or where that black eye had come from. And she did, she kept her word, but she would ask him one day, maybe in another month or so, where all those injuries came from, and where they went so quickly.

He was absolutely brilliant. He was one of the smartest people she had ever met, in this century and any other. A forensic scientist, her ginger was! Which was creepy, in its own way, but also very cool. He told her about work, explained things she wouldn't be able to understand without hurting herself, and expanded her knowledge on the human body, which was definitely a good thing.

There was something else though too, something she hadn't been able to say in years to anyone not named 'Noble', honorarily included, that she found herself thinking it more and more as she continued to see him, something that scared and exhilarated her. And finally she got up the courage to blurt it out right after kissing him goodnight outside her apartment.

"I love you."


	2. Diana

There was something amazing about Diana Noble.

He could never make up his mind on just what it was, but she was absolutely incredible. He had no idea how he had managed to get lucky enough to meet her, or how he had managed to convince her to go out with him in the first place, but he had rarely been happier than when they were out.

She was nice, nice to the point of being a danger to herself, given her penance for running towards screams instead of away from them, like a normal person. She would leave, always, once she was sure that no one was in danger that she could help she would shout something to which ever League member was taking care of the incident, usually something about them being careful, or sometimes it was telling them thank you, words they didn't hear near as much as one might expect.

She put with all of his crap, from flirting to never showing up on time. He was pretty sure she had tricked him into being on time more than once. They made a few deals, compromises that worked both ways and benefitted each in turn. She stopped asking where he vanished to, except for the occasional joking complaint, and he didn't push her to tell him where it was she went. She took trips, he knew, though she rarely specified where, and was never gone for more than a few days at a time. They would both show up with some kind of injury, small scrapes to cracked ribs, and she would scold him to be more careful or run her fingers through his hair and just let him be still. In turn he would worry over her, but her wounds never slowed her down, not once, if anything they made her more chipper, as if wherever she had received them held good memories that overrode the bad.

She didn't try and find things out. She had searched him online, Bats had told him that much already, but she had never stalked him when he disappeared or asked his co-workers strange questions. He had asked her once, and she had merely shrugged and told him that it was his business, and when he wanted her to know she would be waiting.

But the most amazing thing, aside from somehow always having time to see him, and accepting that he couldn't share everything with her, was her smile. The ever present curl of her lips that only ever faded when he or someone else was hurt, and when it did vanish it wasn't replaced by tears, no, it was sucked into a hell cats fury. And that was just fine by him, because he could outrun her, but whoever else was foolish enough to get her angry didn't stand a ghost of a chance.

Perhaps that's why he was doing this, he thought, striding into the Watch Tower and going in search of one of most logical people he knew. He was sitting in his chair, facing the monitors and clacking away at keys, as he usually did, cowl fixed firmly where it always was.

"Hey Bats?" there was grunt and a hum of response, "I think I'm gonna tell her."


	3. The Interupted Date

"So what do you think of the League?" Diana pauses where she is, pizza halfway to her mouth and hazel eyes fixed on her boyfriend. Her brow furrows in confusion and she sets the slice of cheese down on her plate, wiping her hands on a napkin as she thought over the question.

"What brought that up?" she asks, leaned back in the chair and watching Wally from across her table in her apartment, summer wind blowing in from the window.

"Well there was an attack yesterday and superman saved you, just wondering what you think of them," is the reply, and she turns her eyes to the ceiling. She had never discussed her views on the League with Wally, never needed to, never wanted to. Her thoughts on vigilante's and government officials were biased, she knew, and rarely did others share her rather pessimistic way of seeing things. And this man, the one in front of her, had always struck her as a tad bit optimistic.

"I guess- hmmm… I think that they've saved us more times than we know, that they don't get as much credit as they deserve, but I also think that they're people. That they're vulnerable to grief, fear, anger, ext. the same as us, and that with their powers that's a dangerous thing. So mixed feelings, definitely mixed," she looked back at her boyfriend and faltered when she found him staring at her intently, as if she was divulging the secrets of the universe. She couldn't help it, she laughed, nervously, but laughed all the same, "What's that look for?"

"That wasn't what I was expecting?" he offered, smiling at her. Diana rolled her eyes.

"And what was it you expected?"

"Something simple," she watched him shrug, lips pulling in amused smile.

"Me, simple? Oh love, you have to know me better than that by now," really, he should. She disappeared almost as much as he did and came back with various trinkets, sometimes bruises, sometimes small knick knacks, and whenever there was a 'vwoorp vwoorp vwoorp' sounding in the distance she would start grinning like a maniac and excuse herself. He had to have noticed that, if he could see small spats of blood on a crime scene.

"Good point. Okay, next question, who's your favorite member?"

"Ah, that's harder to answer. As someone living in Central I suppose I am obliged to say it's the Flash, but I also hold a great deal of admiration for Green Arrow and Batman," his face seemed to fall slightly and Diana drew her legs up under her, curiosity piqued.

"You're talking like you're from the-" he was cut off and a sigh slipped past her lips when his phone started going off and he gave her an apologetic look before answering it. It was brief, they always were, usually with a 'where?' 'Who?' and ending with a 'Be there soon'. Which is exactly how it went this time.

"I'm sorry," he started, looking helplessly at the electronic in his hand before the woman shook her head, smiling lightly at the rather normal occurrence.

"Go on, we'll heat up the rest of the pizza later, watch a movie maybe?" he was nodding, grinning at his girlfriend cheerfully as he grabbed his coat and yanked on his shoes before vanishing out the door.

The familiar sound of a landing time machine made itself heard and she looked up from where she sat, half a slice of the half gone pizza sitting in front of her. A blue police box made its appearance and she stood up, packing up the remains of her date and dinner before the door could open. And when it did out popped a floppy haired man in a tweed suit and bow tie, fez perched atop his head.

"Where are we going?" she asked, plastering a cheerful smile on her face and turning to the Time Lord in her living room. She was met with a wide grin and an open door as she crossed the tile to carpet.

"I was thinking we could visit Atlantis, before it sunk. What do you say?"

"I say, lets go."


	4. Advice

The occupants of the villains bar looked up when the bell rang before going back to their business once they saw their resident superhero walked in, red suit blaring in the dim light. He greeted a few with a ridiculous amount of cheer before approaching the booth in back and its occupants, the Rogues themselves. It wasn't a horribly uncommon occurrence, so no one really batted an eye when he slid into the open seat on the end, elbow brushing against the Trickster as the youngest Rogue scooted over, into the Pied Piper, to make room for their hero.

"Hey guys," he greeted, smiling at waitress who appeared with all of their orders, plus his own overly sweet sugar-coffee. Yes, he was very well known in this place.

"Flashers!" James cheered, snatching his soda and fries off the tray before the speedster could steal them all.

"What brings ya here?" Boomer asked, ducking when Sam reached over his head to get his and Hartley's drinks. Len took his own and leaned back, looking at the younger man expectantly.

"Wanted some advice," he replied, and the Rogues looked at each other. They had known the hero since he had started his work, James and Hartley since before even then, though they didn't know that, and their relationship was strange, by the standards of anyone. But even so, he rarely asked them for advice.

"Is it about The Girl?" he had never told them her name, or his, so while they knew a fair deal about her none had ever met her to their knowledge. The Flash looked at his so called enemies and leaned back, munching on stolen French Fries and considering how to phrase the question. At last he tossed out the blunt truth.

"I want to tell her I'm The Flash," he stated, and watched their reactions. He wanted her to know, wanted to stop lying to her and trust her completely, so maybe she would return the favor. More than anything he wanted to stop hiding half of him from her view. But he needed to know why she was so fond of Batman and Green Arrow first.

"Well…" Len looked at Boomer, who looked at Sam, who looked at Hartley and James and finally back to the scarlet speedster. Wally waited, tapping his fingers on the table rapidly and staring at his coffee mug. The Bat hadn't been fond of the idea, of course, but in the end had given him what he had taken as 'it's your life to mess up do what you want'.

"You really like her that much?" the hero nodded at the Mirror Masters question and started off on a chatter of her good traits, some more superficial than others. The Pied Piper stared at him before shaking his head with two of the older Rogues.

"If you really like her that much and if she loves you back then it doesn't matter if you tell her or not."

All eyes turned the multi-colored villain as he spoke what was easily the most intelligent thing he had ever said. They switched back to the speedster who was nodding, staring at the Trickster with a grin that only spelled trouble. There was a brief shout of thanks and a gust of wind before he was gone.


End file.
